Spirited away the next genaration
by Lime Green Lioness
Summary: After a visit to the spirit world Chihiro returns pregnant, Now 6 years later her child ends up finding the spirit world herself.
1. Chapter 1

Note to readers: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY (nuts!) or the charters (sigh)

Please do not leave reviews about my lack of grammar; it should not matter as long as you know what I'm saying.

Chapter one: Angel's advice and chihiros decision.

_Green eyes searched the pitch black land around the small mini van. "Mommy? I think we should stop, it's too dark and your head lights aren't working" said the small girl the green eyes were attached to. "Don't be silly Angeleea, mommy can see just fine" chihiro said, 'the fact she is drunk is effecting her driving' Angel thought, _

_Since the doctor started making chihiro take pills for her blood presser, let's just say she'd dragged her poor 6 year old daughter into many thing normal 6 years olds would die of stokes from._

_Angeleea was a sweet little girl, she lived with her mother. She had never meet her father or even heard about him._

_Chihiro was no longer controlling herself, she was controlled by the doctor and the pills, if the pills told her do something she'd do it, you see the real chihiro was gone and a new one had moved in._

_Angel was normally at home wile her mother was out on the town._

_Only the best babysitters for angel, she might have seemed like a spoiled brat if you meet her, but she was really sweet to people she felt safe with._

_Suddenly a vision came to angel, the car, her mom, blood, a wall! "MOMMY STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" angel cried. But it was too late the car hit a patch of ice, it whirled around like a marry-go-round, Angel closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon. When she opened her eyes the car was crashed into a building and her mothers blood was spread across the car , angel's face was covered in blood from her mother, the only clean spot on her pale face was a line down her left cheek were the tears were falling._

_(( hope you liked it, sorry I tossed the part about chihiro going crazy in there, but it adds to the drama)) _


	2. Chapter 2

**((Thank you all so much for the comments, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and sorry if it makes you cry cuz I'm graphic with feelings in my carries))**

**Chapter 2: Angel's sorrow and the stranger.**

**The light of the full moon glowed in puddles of blood outside the smashed up Mini van. Angel was horrified and confused, why oh why did happen to her! Why was it her mother the only one who had ever escaped her that had to fall at the knees of her delayed actions! If only angel had warned her mother in time both of them would be safe. **

**After a hour or so angel realized no one was going to wake her up or save her from this nightmare, Tears ran down her pale little face as she tugged herself out of the car, her green almost black hair with brown highlights was stained with blood, Angel wasn't hurt but her mothers neck was snapped in half forcing blood thought her skin. **

**Angel hesitated but eventually pulled chihiros body out of the car. The moment the body was on the ground Angel jumped down laying across her mothers corpse, tears were still flying from her cold green eyes as she cried with her head on her mothers stomach, "Mommy you should have been lising to me! I told you not to trust that mean old doctor! Or take those pills, BUT NO WHAT DO I KNOW I'M STILL A BABY! WELL MOTHER WHOS THE BABY NOW!" angel yelled at her mother's body as she shoot up from the road.**

**Tears were now flying by so many. The blood on angel's face was now being cleared off as angel slowly broke down. "I am" angel said answering her own question in a whisper. "Why are you crying little one?" asked a voice from the shadows. **

"**My mama is" she was caught off by the voice of the stranger "I know child, I seen the whole thing" it said. **

"**Then why did you ask me such a foolish question?" Angel asked, "Because I thought a child that seems as smart as you would have figured out that this my dear is destiny." The voice replied, "Who are you and what is destiny?" she asked. "Why my darling , I'm your guiding light and destiny is events in life you can't change even if you go back in time and tried to prevent" The voice said.**

**Angel looked for the guiding light, "I can't see you" she said in a worried tone, "that's right sweetie, you can't. But don't worry your pretty little head, no matter what I'll always be with you, just like your mother, in your heart" it said.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people here are a review of what happened last chappy:

event one: chihiro is dead

Event two: angel ((chihiro and….. well keep reading to find out's daughter)) meat her guiding light.

Recap: "We'll be together always" it said

((.p.s. thanks for the comments! And gaaraXsasukeXlover this chappy will revile all! Including angel's dada))

-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

"It's nice to know your there but, were do I go? My grandparents don't like me and neither do any of my other relations" angel said, "are you sure about that?" It asked, "yes" angel said sadly,

"Worry not young one" it said, just then a kitten fell from the sky and into angel's bloody arms. "Here is a present for you; this is your new pet. Name him what you wish. I and the kitten will help you on your journey" Said the voice,

The kitten had black fur and yellow eyes, "He looks like the sky at night, that's it! Nightsky!" angel said with a smile. "But he still doesn't solve the problem."  
angel said after a few moments. "Nightsky please take angel to the spirit world" it said, Nightsky nodded and leaped down and ran into the woods.

"Well what are you waiting for angel follow him" It said, angel nodded and followed, "So what is the spirit world?" Angel asked. "Why it's the place were you were created and born" It said. "But my mum said" angel was cut off "Your mother lied to angel; your father is not off to war." It said coldly.

"Then who is he and were is he and why haven't I meet him?" angel asked, There was a long quite between the sensei and the student. "He lives in the spirit world and he is a water spirit." It finely said. "A water spirit?" she asked slightly confused, "Yes angel your part spirit" it said, "And welcome to the spirit world" it added, they were standing on the bridge.

Nightsky waddled up, climbed and lounged across one of angel's shoulders.

Angel looked over the side of the bridge and smiled as the train passed. Why was this place so familiar? Was what her guiding light true she was born here?

As angel pondered on this she felt eyes on her, she wiped around to see a man with green eyes and green hair, "Angel?" he asked "yeah that's my name" angel said backing up a little, "Who are you and how do you know me?" she added. "My name is haku and I'm your father" he said

((CLIFTHANGER! Sorry hehehe I'm bad!))


	4. Chapter 4

((Dear readers: Thank you all so much for the comments and I know the chapter have been short , I'm just giving poor angel a break (pats angel on the head) Angel: I'm not a dog you retard!. Me :( cough) any who I'll make the chapters longer as the story progresses))

Angel's eyes widened, "What? You're my Dad?" Angel asked.Haku nodded. "Were have you been all this time?" she asked, "I couldn't get over to the human world" exclaimed Haku looking his daughter straight in the eyes.

"Why couldn't you?" Angel asked, "I'm not sure" Haku replied. After a few silent moments

Haku spoke "wares your mother?" he asked. Tears came up in angel's eyes as she choked on sobs, "s-s-s-s-she's dead" Angel said after catching her breath, Tears came up to Hakus eyes but he held them back, he had to stay strong for angel's sake.

Angel hugged haku as tears shed down her face faster and more then before. Haku held back sobs and tears, He moved she hair from Angel's face "Its okay angel daddy is here now" Haku said in a quite, clam, yet sad tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 6 years later

Fits of giggles flue down the corridor, Nuka, sanity, angel and destined flue down the hall, Nuka was lins son

Sanity was one of those ugly things that look like people in the bath house's son and destined was yubabas sectioned born he wasn't huge like his brother, oh no he was the normal size of a 2 and a half year old.

"Angel hurry up slow poke!" Nuka barked from down the hall, sanity laughed as he pushed angel down into the paper wall witch ripped on contact, normally the 4 would be working but destined begged his mother to make it so him and his friends did not have to work but got to play all day were ever they wanted.

Angel was now 13, Nuka was 13 too, sanity was 11 and distend was 2 almost 3. 3 of the children made there way out of hall making it look like angel ripped the paper wall on her own, the reason they did so was because Haku began to walk down the hall. The moment he seen his daughter's feet sticking out of the wall he raised an eye brow.

He sighed "Angel? Have I ever asked you about your foolishness before?" Haku asked "no" angel said.

"Well I'm going to now……WHY on earth are you in the paper bamboo wall?" haku asked. Angel sighed "If I told you I would have to kick you" she said blankly.

((Lol I must say our friend angel has really devoted some sense of humour and some sarcasm hope you liked it.))


	5. Chapter 5: Nukas got a girlfreind jk

(( Thank you'll so much for the comments , Note: I have a surprise for ya'll, I'm going to draw a pick of angel and put the link in my profile real soon hope you enjoy this chappy .ps if the pick sucks its cuz its done by paint((the puter program)) ))

Haku helped pull his offspring out of the wall and laughed at the look on her face, it look like a sweat drops were flying down angel's head. Destined and sanity were laughing as hard as possible, "SANITY YOU SON OF A B, WHY'D YOU PUSH HER!" Nuka yelped

"Jeez take a chill pill Nuke we were just having some fun" sanity said looking at him, nuka ((his nick name is nuke (new-ke))) look pissed, "You could of hurt her you dummy!" he said sternly.

"Ah your just saying that cuz she's your **girlfriend**" Sanity said Destined giggled and nuke went 199 shades of red "s-she is not" nuka said

Wile destined and sanity bugged Nuka about his crush on angel, a pair of golden cold eyes watched from the window as the small beauty Idealize as angel was pulled from the paper wall. "Gorges" the spirit attached to gold eyes murmured.

"Please dream on master" said a small ugly toad demon called mark as he walked up to the 14 year old demon,

"She's the one and only 'angel' the only part spirit part human in over 500 years" said mark, "That doesn't matter." The spirit who was called Diablo. "But maybe you're right…. Who could ever love a beast like I!" Diablo yelped

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I after helping angel every one but angel and nuka went down to the food court,

"Ummm ange ((angel's nick name))" Nuka said

"Yes nuke what it is" angel asked dusting herself off,

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to the garden with me and watch the flower spirits." He said

"Um okay!" angel said

((Ohhhhh so angel's got two guys at her feet and that pick of her will be ready real soon, I wonder what guy she'll chose in the end 'wink'))


	6. Chapter 6:cutenes attack warning jk

(( the pick is up , the link is at the bottom of my profile, Thanks for your comments and hope ya like this chappy))

Chapter 6: The flower maiden's motto.

So later on after dinner, Nuka and angel slipped out of the bath house and into the garden. They walked a dirt path and sat by some roses in the middle of the field,

the two watched in amazement as the small pixie like flower spirits aka flower maidens danced across the petals of the late blooming flowers.

"Look at them there beautiful!" angel gasped, "Just like you" nuka said out load he thought he was talking in his head. Angel looked at nuka blankly "Ah was that out load?" Nuka went over 2000 shades of red pink and maroon.

Angel Giggled, her green eyes shimmered in the light of the moon, Nuka smiled and went back to watching the flower maidens, angel just smiled at him and turned at see a much smaller male pixie like spirit having trouble keeping up with the much bigger girls.

Angel held out her hand and let the pixie land, he collapsed. "Nuka looked the poor little fellow is tired" she said showing her friend the poor little spirit "Aww they left him behind, that's not good." He said "Why didn't they come back for him?" angel asked

"They follow a strict motto, 'when a kidling falls behind leave him to die'" Nuka said

"That's offal" angel said. "Don't worry lil guy , I'll take care of you" she said brushing the small spirit against her cheek.

Later that night

Nuka and angel strolled the hall, They were then right in fount of angel's door.

"Thank you Nuka!" she said sweetly, the small sprite was in her pocket. She kissed nuka on the cheek and ran into her room,

"b-b-b-bhi nangel" he was bright red and not specking straight after angel kissed him.

Angel placed the spirit on a handkerchief by her bed and went to sleep.

((Aww things got fluffy between angel and nuka , thanks for reading and I'll put up links to pics of the hole cast, NOTE: NONE OF THE PICS OTHER THEN THE ONE OF ANGEL WERE DRAWN BY ME Bye for now of as nuka would say bhi everyone! Nuka: 'sigh'))


	7. Chapter 7

((IAM BAAACK! I know a full half a day with no updates you all must of thought I was dead, just give nuka and angel access to the knife dour and then worry about me being dead, lol there will be more flufflyness in this chappy so brace yourself for going 100 shades of red and yelping SO CUTE!))

The next morning sanity and distend were nowhere to be seen. So angel and nuka decided to go looking for them,

For hours they searched through the corn field and the garden for there friends but no luck, Yubaba was going crazy looking for her baby and sanity's parents were so worried they keep staring out the window.

"Its' getting dark nuka I think we should go inside" Angel said,

"We can't we promised we'd find them." Nuka said sitting down. Angel sighed and sat down. "I hope nothing has happened to them." She exclaimed.

"This is probly a lame prank, so don't worry angel. They'll come and laugh at us for being so naive and second now." Nuka hissed a curse at his friend's names under his breath.

"Now Nuka be nice" angel barked, "HOW ON EATRTH DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Nuka asked shocked, "I'm part river spirit not stupid spirit." Angel said chuckling. Nuka rolled his eyes and keep looking around. Nuka sighed and sat down by angel.

"We are never going to find them" she said, "Yes we will" Nuka argued, Angel was getting sleepy, she leaned over and put her head on nuka's shoulder. Nuka blushed slightly and sighed; he closed his eyes and watched the sun fade behind the long stocks of roses.

Out of nowhere Angel's eyes fuel open, "NUKA WE HAVE TO GO INSIDE RIGHT NOW" she cried, Nuka jumped "Why?" he asked, "Because" she was cut off by a wish of wind that made Nuka's eyes widen "too late" she wisped.

((Uh oh what's gona happen? Keep reading to find out.))


	8. Chapter 8

(( dun dun dun here is the moment you've been waiting about a hour for. Whats going to happen. 'Hint' ahhhhhhhhhhh!))

Angel stood up and looked around, Nuka's eyes searched around the area "Ange go inside" he said. "No not without you" angel yelped. "GO NOW!" Nuka yelled, Nuka was bold and brave because he was part panther spirit, and drop dead handsome (hehe had to add that on).

"NO!" angel yelped, Nuka pulled her forward and …… they started to kiss.

The kiss lasted over 7 minutes. Both had there eyes closed, angel pulled away and Nuka looked her straight in the eyes, "Go please!" he said,

Angel gave up, she ran into the bath house and looked out the window, she didn't see Nuka or the thing that scared both of them, angel had seen this in the vision she had a few minutes ago it was huge and black and had red eyes.

She was scared to think Nuka was out there alone with whatever it was. Tears came up it her green eyes "Nuka please be alright" she said tears trailed down her face.

MEANWILE OUTSIDE

Nuka watched the beast as it slunk around the shadows; his eyes were wide as he used his night vision to follow it.

THEN it lunged at him, he swung at it with his claws and growled. It backed off for a minute having its back begin to bleed, "SHOW YOUSELF" Nuka hissed.

His gold eyes followed the thing in the shadow's again.

It lunged again pining Nuka to the ground. In a matter of minutes Nuka was dragged away. The moment angel heard the yelp Nuka let out as he was knocked to the ground she sprang back Into the night, one she got into the garden it was too late.

Nuka was gone and so was the beast.


	9. Chapter 9: Quest begins

**Tears came up in angel's eyes, "NUKA! ARE YOU HERE? NUKA?" she cried, she looked down, "blood? OH NO" was all she said; she began to follow a trail of blood down a path.**

**Soon she came into the woods. She sat under a tree and cried into her knees with she was hugging to her body, she knew she didn't have long till the blood dried up and she had nothing to follow. **

**Suddenly a familiar voice spoke, "Hello again child, my how you have grown. You're almost an adult." It said. It was her guiding light "Oh guiding light, my best friend Nuka is gone and his blood is everywhere" angel cried.**

**Nightsky ran up to her "THERE YOU ARE I HAVE BEEN TRACKING YOU ALL NIGHT!" he hissed, **

**on his back the little pixie sat looking happy as ever. "Huh? Oh the flower spirit is awake" angel said with a smile. The flower dude (his new title) stood up and bowed "I'm flytrap" he said kindly. **

"**Lisin angel" said her guiding light "you must save Nuka and sanity and destined, here is how, you must follow the trail of blood to the small village there you'll meet a girl name kalea she'll lead you to ghost rotten peek there you'll find the ones you care for and love" Said her guiding light**

"**understand?" it double cheeked.**

"**Yes" angel said "Good be strong child and be brave" it said then there was a silent wish and her guiding light was gone.**

**So off they went, Nightsky, angel and flytrap to find the girl they call kalea. **


	10. Chapter 10: Chihiros child

After traveling half, the night the three arrived at the village.

"So this is dove village" Nightsky said after a long quite time. Angel walked up to a man in the field, "parten me sir, do you know were we could find kalea?" she asked, the man looked at angel and pointed to a hut not to far away.

"Thank you" angel said bowing, Nightsky and flytrap followed angel as she approached the hut and knocked on the door.

The door swung open there stood an 8 year old girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "So you're the one and only ANGEL" she said with a smirk.

"Wha?" angel yelped "how did you know?" angel asked.

"She must be kalea" angel thought. "You're a spiting image of your mom" the girl said, "Wha? You knew my mom?" angel said

"Not personally, but I've seen paintings and heard stories of the chaos she left when she went to the human world for the last time" kalea said

"What do you mean chaos?" angel asked, "More like you made Ange" kalea corrected herself.

"Well lets see" kalea began

((Flash back))

Chihiro stood looking into the water. "If you don't go your doomed" Lin said, both girls were pregnant. "Why would they come for me?" chihiro asked Lin.

"Not for you, the child" Lin said.

"There's a prophecy, when human and spirit mix the child well face the queen of all evil and save the world." Lin said after a long silent moment.

"There following the queen of evil and that's why this war has stared" Sanity mom called Norma said.

"If you leave now they'll think we all killed you and the child then both of you would be safe." Lin said.

"Its what master haku would have wanted" Norma said.

So chihiro left as quickly as possible and the war was called off. Haku who had diapered the day before had no idea what had happened

((Flash back over.))


	11. Chapter 11: angels story kaleas wonder

Angel was silent, her green almost indigo eyes glassed over with shame as she tied her innocent mind around the story kalea had just told her,

"We seek your help" Nightsky said.

"We need you to help us look for our friends" angel said. "Let me guess, the frog boy the panther boy and the baby correct?" kalea asked

"Yes" angel said.

"Alright lets go" Kalea said.

The rest of the day was spent walking through the woods. Soon it was night,

They sat under a tree, a small fire blazed a few feet away, and angel was staring at the fire as Nightsky and flytrap rested in her lap.

Kalea looked at angel "So your mom was killed in a machine from the human world" she asked angel, Angel nodded "A car" angel said under her breath. "How did it happen?" kalea asked.

"Well it was a cold night" angel started.

(Flash back)

Chihiro laughed and finished her seconded bottle of beer. 7 year old angel sat outside the bar reading a book. Chihiro walked outside and grabbed her daughter's hand "c'mon angel lets go" she said.

Angel sighed she knew that look on her mother's face she was drunk as a sunk again.

"Mommy maybe you shouldn't drive after drinking" angel said. "Nonsense angey mommy is fine" chihiro argued stumbling to the driver's seat. Angel was thinking "you could've fooled me mama".

"Don't be so dull angey! Here I'll put on your favourite tape" chihiro said pushing wheels on the bus in the tape player. "MOMMIE MY NAME IS ANGEL!" angel said blankly, "wha oh is it? Heh angel your mommy is getting old" chihiro said laughing. Angel rolled her eyes.

Angel looked out the window, "Mommy maybe you should pull over your head lights are broken and its dark" angel said. "don't be silly mommy can see just fine" chihiro said. "MOMMY STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" angel yelped too late they were going around faster and faster angel closed her eyes and when she opened them her mom was dead ((flash back over))

"Wow it must have been scary!" kalea said after a minute. "Not as scary as losing Nuka" angel whimpered under her breath.

((wow so that was a tiny reminder of what happened to angel's mom, bye for now))


	12. Chapter 12

Angel looked at the moon. And the stars, she closed her green eyes and fell asleep. She laid on the ground without making a sound (( my heart will go on from the titanic sound track playing in the back ground.)).

The next morning.

Kalea and Angel got up early and went into the felids near by.

"Okay lisin angel" Kalea said walking up to her. "You're going to have to fight the queen of all evil to get your friends back" Kalea said,

"Okay so why are we out here?" angel asked, "You can't fight in that" Kalea said

"Okay so you have to get me ready for battle" angel said. "Yes now hold still" Kalea said,

Kalea took out a long blade; she pulled angel's hair out of her normal piggy tails. Angel's long hair flowed down her back,

"I have to do this or the enemy will be able to pull you down easily "Kalea said, she lifted angel's hair up and cut it with the blade.

Angel heard the sound the blade made when it meet with her long clean beautiful hair.

She closed her eyes. Next Kalea cut angel's long pink kimono it was now going above her knees. Kalea handed angel the blade.

Angel took the blade she looked at it and put it in a belt Kalea had just given her with many other weapons.

"I'm ready" angel murmured under her breath as she walked up and stood on a hill and felt the wind blow thought her now short green and brown hair.

So onward they went toward a castle in the distance.

((a new pic of angel will be up soon, sorry this chappy was short but I'm brain storming the next chappy))


	13. Chapter 13: Deeva and angels friends

A few hours later there they stood.

Angel looked up at the castle "Nuka" she muttered under her breath. She closed her eyes and the wind sweep though her now short spiky hair. "One more thing" kalea said.

Kalea moved angel's hair back and put a metal mask with little hole for breathing and 2 big holes to see out ((like a hockey mask)) on her face. "Now go and save the world Ange and watch your back." Kalea said.

With no warning angel bolted through the door into the castle.

"I've been expecting you spirit girl" said a cracking ancient sounding voice.

Angel turned. There standing before the young women was a much older lady with red eyes that looked like fire and long draping hair that ran across the floor like the Nile.

"I'm deeva the queen of all evil" the old woman said with a smirk "and you are?"

"your worst nightmare" angel said in a hiss.

The woman laughed, "I believe these are your friends?" deeva cackled turning a large black cage , in the cage was Nuka and Sanity and distend they looked out of the cage in horror of what there once beautiful friend had done to her hair and kimono.

"Yes there my friends and I would like them back" angel said calmly (damn is haku shining through her personally or what lol). "Well you have to fight me for them" deeva said. "Fine by me" angel hissed.

('Gets popcorn' this otta be good)

deevas eyes sparkled, she tied back her hair and her kimono and smirked, "ready?" she asked in a sweet voice "I was born ready" angel barked. Angel took out a sword from her belt. Deeva took her sword out of her belt.

Deeva took a flip into the air and came down and clashed swords with angel .

Angel flipped her blade making deeva fly into the air and hit the wall.

"Wow your stronger then I though you would be, I clearly underestimated you half spirit." Deeva said standing up and taking out a smaller blade. She bounced off the wall and landed right in front of angel.

Angel backed up but deeva grabbed angel's neck, she held angel in the air, suddenly her red eyes became sky blue and she fell over, angel came crashing to the ground, she stood up, angel had put her sword through deevas heart and killed her.

"She shouldn't have held me so close to her body" angel hissed standing up. The cage flue open and her friends scrambled out to her. Nuka hugged her and smiled "Ewe saved da world angel!" distend said happily sanity clapped his hands.

Kalea, Nightsky and flytrap ran up to angel. "You did it!" Nightsky cheered kalea removed her mask and Nuka and angel kissed again for like 4 minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Nuka let go of angel and the kiss stopped, everyone was quite and shocked at first then…..

"HAHAHAHAHA IDIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A BOYFREIND ANGEL!" kalea laughed "Why didn't you tell me? You were going out with Nuka? All those times I've spent worried sick and you with panther boy! Jeez" Nightsky said rolling his eyes.

"I well…-" angel started, Nuka was beat red "I KNEW YOU WERE TOGTHER!" sanity yelped in between laughs, distend looked confused. "WOHA HOLD IT! STOP BUGGING THEM AND LOOK AT THIS!" flytrap yelled. Deeva was still moving "AH CRAP! SHES STILL ALIVE!" sanity yelled jumping behind Nuka.

Nuka growled. Suddenly a sword flue up and slapped down hitting angel in the stomach, blood flue everywhere "ANGEL!" every yelped in fear at the same time

Angel's head lay on nuka's shoulder.

Nuka picked angel up and backed away, kalea grabbed angel's sword and stabbed deeva in the heart a few times the sliced off her head.

"STOP IT!" Nightsky cried "ANGEL ALREADY KILLED DEEVA AND IF YOU STAB THE FAKE ONE THEN YOU'LL BE CURSED!" he added.

Kalea sighed and backed away it was too late the fake deevas blood was all over kaleas kimono and her face.

So the group started to home, Nuka continued to carry angel since she would lose too much blood if she walked and her wound bleed.

Once they returned to the bath house everyone was relived of there worries.

Nuka's mom and sanity's mom ran up to there sons to give them a hug but when Lin seen who her son was carrying she backed off and waited for haku to collect his daughter.

Tears came up in Hakus eyes when he seen his daughter almost lifeless in Nuka's arms, "Thank you Nuka" Haku said picking angel up and taking her too her room, he laid her in her bed and the head nurse tended to her.

Nuka and distend and sanity told everyone about what happened and Nightsky and flytrap and kalea filled in the parts the boys were not there too see. Of course everyone lofted out the Nuka and angel kissing because no one was quite sure how haku would react to it (lol).


	15. Chapter 15: Blush chapter

That evening when everyone was asleep,

Nuka slipped into angel's chambers, he walked over and kneeled before her bed,

Big green eyes glanced up at him as he moved some hair out of her face, "So you're awake" he said with a smile angel nodded.

"Feeling better?" he asked, "Yes" angel said sadly, "Good I'm glade" he said, he leaned over and kissed her forehead "What wrong other then the pain" He asked brushing his fingers thought angel's hair.

"Not much" angel said, nuka hesitated but spoke "My mother always told me when a girl says nothings wrong there something wrong" Nuka said, "Okay fine panther boy you win" angel said "But could you help me sit up" she asked.

Nuka sat her up and made eye contact with her, "what's wrong?" he urged on,

"When my stomach was hit it reminding me of the horror able feelings I got when I pulled my mother's body out of the car" she said with tears welling up in her.

Nuka hugged her gently trying not to hurt her. "Its okay angel" angel held on to nuka tightly trying to stop visiting her horrible childhood. Nuka sighed,

Angel stopped crying and let go. "Sorry nuka, now what did you come here for?" she asked "I needed to ask you something" he said.

"What?" angel said "will you be my girlfriend" he asked blushing, angel giggled and hugged him, "Yes nuka I'll be your girlfriend" she said sweetly, " It's getting late I better go before my mom sees I'm gone" Nuka said he kissed angel then diapered in a blur.

(( ohhhhh so now nuka and angel are gf and bf , hehehehehehhehehehehehehhehe.))


	16. Chapter 16: FINALLY OF THIS FIC

((yes the title of the chappy is true this is de finally but don't worry part 2 of this story will be out really soon it will be titled "spirited away the next generation: water flowers creek." I hope you enjoy this chappy and chappy uno of water flowers creek))

5 months later

"ANGEL! OH ANGEL?" yelled Haku

Angel bounded down the stairs leading from the bath house

"what daddy what?" she said in a questioning voice, "I have a surprise for you!" Haku said

"What?" angel said "Follow me" Haku said, he turned into a dragon and flew off in the air.

Angel turned into a pink dragon and followed her father they came to a mountain peek and stopped. Both of them went back to human like forum and Haku lead angel into the cave.

Haku flipped on a gas lamp and………….."SURPRISE HAPPY 14TH BRITH DAY ANGEL" everyone yelled

Angel's face brightened up and she smiled and looked at Haku, he smiled back and handed her a box and ruffled her hair "Happy birthday princess" he said he then walked over to Nukas mum and the other adults.

She opened it and out jumped …… A KITTEN! This kitten was blonde with white on its muzzle and blue eyes! "SHE'S ADORABLE!" angel cried Haku walked back over and smiled "Do you like her?" he asked "yes she's so cute" angel said rubbing her cheek on the kitten the kitten mewed, Nightsky smiled "She's the pickoff the litter ant she" he said.

"Nightsky are you her father?" angel asked petting his head "Yep" he said if he could blush he would "SO THAT'S WHY YOU KEEP DISAPERING" angel yelped "guilty as changed" he said, Now Haku and angel were laughing as hard as they could.

Nuka walked over and kissed angel, Haku smiled and walked back over with everyone else, Nightsky was cleaning the kitten on the rock table a few feet from angel and nuka, "Happy 14th b-day babe" he said kissing her again , "Thanks sweetie"

she said after his lips left hers. "I love you" he wisped in her ear,

"I love you too" angel said, "So what are you going to name your kitten?" Nuka asked.

" I don't know" she said "hey dose she have a name?" She asked Nightsky.

"Nope me and pedant only named the boys" Nightsky said. "I KNOW!" angel said.

"I'll call her charms!" angel said the kitten mewed happily.

FIN(or is it?)


End file.
